Konoha Host Club
by Inu-reaper78
Summary: AU Revised A Host Club Naruto xover. Hinata is in a new student at Konoha High.Here she meets an insane group of bishonens 1st fic plz be kind
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**First fic. Whoooooo - . I'm so excited. This is a Naruto/Host Club fic. Plz be kind and don't flame me I have a small ego and when flamed it's possible that you will never see this fic ever again. After all I'm new, and my writing probably sux**

**This fic is brought to you by sugar high, Vacations and too much free time that manifests itself to boredom. Go Boredom!**

**Disclaimer: the following don't belong to me; Naruto and Ouran Host Club.**

**Prologue**

" " - Talking

_Thinking_

Konoha Academy - a private institute which lineage counts first, money a close second. Here is a wealthy school for wealthy students. The wealthy are blessed with idle hours. Its large campus sits in the capital Konohagakure which many famous not to mention wealthy clans have come from. Clans such as the Uzamaki, Uchiha etc...

A lone person walked the long hallway of this prestigious high school. Her shoes made a hollow sound against the cold marble. Only in a simple yet ragged blue sweater and simple black pants she looked at the amazing view out of a large window with the help of her large glasses that took up half of her face. In her hand she had a few books and a simple notebook.

This person was of course Hinata Hyuuga the newest student. She was a bit different than the rest of the students here. For in this academy of rich kids she was a scholarship student. A bright but shy girl with no money to pay for the uniform was trying to find a place to study. Though her past will be indulged at a later point we ask you to hold on.

She stopped in front of a large door.

She pushed on the door overly large brass handle to the next room. Inside she grimaced as she saw a large number of students were already in the room. Though it had the appearance of a library it was obviously another hangout for the many students who went here.

_Four libraries and there are still so many students. How am I going able to study when there's so much noise everywhere I go?_ She thought as she gently closed the door. She sighed involuntarily.

_This place is so big to, yet I can find anywhere to study. If there just going to socialize then they should go somewhere else. Rich kids always seem to be here to play _she thought with just a bit of malice.

She climbed the velvet stairs as she tried to find an empty room. She was on the left floor of the south wing. At the end of the north hallway. In front of a large white door she read the sign that read

"Third Music Room" she said in a low voice. _An unused music room. I guess this would be the okay _she thought as she reached for the handle.

She pushed down only to find it locked.

_I guess they lock the rooms after it gets really late. Man I'm unlucky_ she thought. She bowed her head in defeat sighing again.

A large ring ran throughout the entire school. She gave a small squeak as she jumped in surprise only to realize it just a clock. She ran through her black short hair only to tangle further than it already was. She as she spotted the large clock tower showing the time.

_Five fifteen huh? I need to get home soon and start dinner. I guess I just study later then _she thought, and went back down the stairs

And so she escaped her fate for another day. She left never knowing how incredible lucky she was. However Hinata's luck ran out and she was sure to find misfortune soon.

The next day wasn't any better for Hinata, wearing the exact same thing she sighed as once again she couldn't find one quiet place to work.

She saw the time only to see that she finished her search a little early maybe as the clock read four. _Maybe that music room is open today If I hurry I can get some homework done _she thought as she fixed her glasses.

She raced to the Top floor, in the left floor of the south wing. At the end of the north hallway. She saw the familiar white door and gold sign that read "Third Music Room" Hinata pushed to the handle to find it was open.

_Yes. My luck's changing_ she thought all she saw was a blinding light. She was overwhelmed. As she began inside the ornate room the smell was a rose scent.

But the most surprising were the five bishonens. In the school uniforms they sat in the middle of the room.

Together they uttered "Welcome" in a warm fashion. Rose petals flowing everywhere

All Hinata could do of course was stand there horrified. _What Have I gotten myself into? _

**That wasn't so bad was it. Srry it's so short though. I know I stole some dialogue unfortunately I'm not very creative. Oh yeah you all probably hate me because I didn't say who's who in the host club, Well I couldn't make up my mind. So instead of messing with the characters I'm just going to mess with the plot.**

**So I decided to let you guys decide. Tell me who you want them to be I'll try my very best - Please take pity on me I'm in a rut.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**


	2. Chapter 2

**God it's been **_**so**_** long now hasn't it. Practically two years. I have this very bad habit of procrastinating and since this didn't have a deadline well…. My laziness kicked in. I'm very very sorry but now I'm back and I hope that this all works out. Sometimes it's impulsive and sometimes it's planned but this update was long overdue. Anyway since only two people helped me out here on characters. I've finally made a decision.**

**Haruhi – Hinata obviously. Though really really shy and not very harsh, I like to say a bit girlier but in a manly kind of way. Also she will be as dense as Haruhi is.**

**Tamaki – Naruto because he fits it best and we need more people like him in charge. Plus the Blond idiot is the main character of the series. So at the very least Naruto can be president, maybe or I could have him act like Tamaki and leave it at that.**

**Kyoya – Sasuke Naruto's best friend that wants to like Kyoya overcome his brother. They are a lot alike though Sasuke doesn't seem to be the person to do stuff involving girls for money so he's a bit more miserly than he usually is. **

**Hunny – Kiba Hinata's teammates and while I do like kibahina sometimes here I feel that if anyone really would be Hunny then it would be him if you chibify him. I **_**might**_** do this. Though I do like Kiba's character in general and changing that would be weird. Then again Akaramu as usa-chan is too perfect. Plus if you have him as Hunny you can have… **

**Mori – Shino which honestly who else would be the silent confidant of Hinata. Hunny and Mori's role in Ouran with Haruhi was to be non-threatening confidants that really didn't express any real love interest for her and these two fit well. **

**Twins – this was hard to fill, the only real prankster was Naruto and we need him for the blond idiot lead. So I decided to go in a different direction with this which will be explained at a later date. A cookie if anyone gets it at the end of this chapter.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

A-a-a a room full of bishies!? Hinata said as she held herself against the wall, forcing the door to close completely.

"A guy? What's he doing here?" she heard a voice say just beyond her, though she didn't get a good look as the light of bishiness shined on her unprotected eyes though she clearly saw five distinct figures.

"Come on guys, you have to realize that there are other people than girls that want to see us," she heard again only this voice was closer than the other. She jumped slightly as she felt a hand on her shoulder and then pushing her closer to the figure itself.

"Sasuke, who is our guests today? I don't believe we had met yet," The figure said. Hinata went utterly red as she caught a glimpse of the guy holding her.

He was handsome as he was striking with bright blonde hair sticking out from all sides and six whisker-like marks on his face but his most outstanding feature was his dazzling cerulean eyes. She had to shut her eyes and bring her face down to hide her embarrassment and from his curious gaze.

She felt her face jerked up suddenly and against her will, in surprise she opened her eyes only to come face to face with this 'Sasuke' person. He had lifted her face close to his with a mechanical pencil.

A complete contrast to the other as a more elegant beauty, he had black hair and onyx eyes that contrasted sharply against his ivory skin. Though he wore an irritated glare made Hinata feel more intimidated than embarrassed.

She closed her eyes and didn't open them once more, as Sasuke made an irritated sigh he let out and dryly stated "That's Hyuuga Hinata, a scholarship student from class 1-A. He transferred into your class didn't she Sai?"

"Yeah but he's really anti-social and won't talk much to our fellow classmates so I don't know much about him. It makes me wonder if he even has a…"

"Sai"

"Just saying, but I'll shut up for now."

"Naruto, we can't serve this one anyways he can't afford it and he'll feel out of place so just let him go and we can't start our club activities as long as he still here"

Hinata trembled as his voice cut through her but a new realization came over her.

_He?_

"No" 'Naruto exclaimed, loudly I might add, right into Hinata's ear too as he moved dramatically dragging her along with him. Along with her sight she was also slightly deaf as well on the verge of blacking out completely.

"You made not understand this Sasuke coming from your family and all but the common folk are what this company is founded on, common folk are simply a blessing and to have one at our club is simply fate telling us to reach out to this poor unfortunate soul and welcome him into our world of money and beauty" Naruto enthusiastically made his way around the room holding tightly onto the poor girl.

"…you idiot, what the hell are you talking about? The next thing you'll be talking about is the power of youth and wearing a green jumpsuit. The hell I'm doing this for free you better get rid of it before our guests come" Sasuke yelled trying to get through his thick skull.

"No, you can't make me," He childishly replied "Hinata was it? You don't have to feel bad at what that teme says and it doesn't matter if your gay or poor the Host Club will open its doors to you"

"G-G-Gay!?" Hinata whispered her face red at the assumption, she violently tore herself away from Naruto trembling as she tried to regain her lost breath.

All eyes were on her as she backed slowly into the nearest structure which happened to be a nearby stand featuring a vase worth eight million yen.

"Ano, I think you've made a mistake I'm sorry if I troubled you, I-I-I was just looking for a place to study" she spoke barely above a whisper her face downcast. She moved towards the door when suddenly the blonde had cornered her between the stand and moved closer to her.

"Of course you're not troubling us, don't be so modest if you're gay your gay nothing to do with it but accept it. Don't worry despite that the club will always welcome you so don't worry what that teme says stay relax and enjoy" Naruto said with a foxy grin.

Hinata with that last little endeavor was completely shook up and heard little of Naruto's speech. She was on the very tiptoe edge of her sanity. The room began to spin and everything was blurry as she started seeing stars.

The door creaked open as a new person walked in though she barely registered it. "Sorry I'm late," he said "I got held up at practice and, Hinata-sama!?" This made her head snap towards the door as only one person ever called her Hinata-sama. She turned her body bumping into the stand making the vase to shake and it soon fell over.

In a mad dash to save it she reached over and tried to catch it mid-flight but it was much too late as it broke leaving the scattered pieces everywhere.

The figure ran over to the now comatose girl bent over the stand completely in shock. And turning whiter and whiter as she stared at the damage.

"Hinata-sama are you alright, what happened, are you hurt?" the voice over her frantically spoke to her. She stared back at milky-white eyes and shakily said "N-Neji-niisan" and then everything went black.

-------------------------------------

**Well it's done, that wasn't so bad, anyways sorry for it being short again, now I must call upon you once again as we look later on in the series. Who do you think would make a good Nekozawa; I draw a blank for him. No not Gaara, he will be someone else it is decided.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wasn't the fastest update, but I blame end of the school year, and the frantic weeks of getting everything in on time. That and finals. But I am proud that this didn't take as long as the other chapter. I hope to update regularly for a while and maybe start another fic. **

**Also thanks to everyone who reviewed. Especially ****FlowerOfTheNight544**** and ****Luna at Midnight**** who helped me pick Nekozawa; he'll come up later on.**

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Ouran just the story

"Talking"

_Thinking_

--------------------------------

The world spun out of control and soon everything grew dark. The faces surrounding her were just blurs as Hinata slipped into unconsciousness.

It was a long time before she found herself awake and confused. Startled she rose quickly to find herself in her room. In her pajamas, she put her arms around herself defensively.

_I'm home but … _she thought as she looked around her room, the clock blared quietly in neon numbers 11:53. Hinata sighed in relief and smiled to herself.

_Oh it must have been a dream there's absolutely no way that could have ever happened. What a strange dream. Even Neji-niisan was there. A dream that's probably it, I'm worrying over nothing. I must be overworking myself again, and had a fantasy about bishies. Now that I think about it they probably don't exist. _

Shaking her head she lied down on her worn out futon and slowly lowered herself back to a sleeping position. Head rested against a pillow she had no idea the amount of horrors that she would deal with the next day.

-------------------

School was relatively normal. The walk to school, the first few classes, and everyone's behavior was pretty normal as well, reassuring Hinata that yesterday was a figment of her imagination. She was so blissfully happy that she never realized that two black eyes had been staring at her for the majority of the morning.

When the lunch bell rang, she had unpacked her lunch before realizing she had been accosted. He was in her class but she had never bothered to remember his name. He was always quiet and sat in the back. However he was popular with the girls as they crowded his desk at breaks and lunch.

_A player?_

"Hello" he simply said as he smiled and put his hand out "You're Hinata-kun yes?"

"Y-yes" She replied as her hand warily made her way to his for an awkward handshake. "M-may I help you?" She blushed out of embarrassment and avoided making eye contact with the stranger preferring to look at the floor instead. He looked like the person from her dream, Handsome and tall with beautiful features. He had black eyes and black hair and even whiter skin than on any guy she had ever seen.

_He's even prettier than a girl._

"I'm Sai, we've been classmates for quite a while. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"N-n-nice to meet you too," He didn't seem to want to let go of her hand even after introduction and she had turned in his direction and tried to pull it away.

Wow you do look a lot like Hyuuga-sempai, especially the eyes." He pulled her closer by the hand to examine them until he was inches away from her face. Face to face Hinata panicked, she had to turn away as not to even think about how embarrassing the situation was. He had never even let go of her hand. Her face now resembled a tomato as her classmates had taken notice of the scene. Some interpreted the scene another way and somewhere in the classroom a fangirl screamed and fell down foaming at the mouth.

_What is with these people? Why does everyone think its okay to push their face next to mine? How can they possibly think this is alright? Do they have any form of common decency or shame?! Or are they all blind?_

"A-anou, could you not" She finally squeaked squirming under the excruciating stare. He pulled up with a slightly puzzled look. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, holding her hands together to comfort herself.

"Ah, I read in a book that people value personal space but I also read that if you don't break the ice somehow between yourself and a new acquaintance then you'll always have an estranged and distant relationship. So that was the plan but it seems to make you uncomfortable so I guess it was mistaken." He said.

_Obviously_

"Anou, w-was there anything you needed Sai-san" she asked quietly twiddling her fingers a nervous habit she had developed in her early childhood. She just wanted to get rid of him and the stares and whispers that had accumulated around them.

_What the Hell! Do these people have nothing better to do than watch this freaking stupidity? _

"Yeah, well Hyuuga-sempai asked me to call you out, but you're kinda hard to talk to. Must be because you're so soft-spoken and distant from anyone in our class, no one really knows anything about you. I'm mean you don't even own a school uniform. A common trait everyone at school must share and yet you seem to want to make yourself a social pariah."

Every word cut into her like a dagger. She didn't have much self-esteem or confidence and she didn't need a guy she had never even talked to before call her a recluse. And to top it all off the majority of the classroom and a few others from other classes had now made her the biggest gossip topic. Gloom set in as she stood up from her desk. She uttered a small word of thanks and walked outside the classroom pushing away from the crowd and slowly making her way to her were her cousin was waiting. Sai was now without Hinata was left alone as the crowd switched to a more entertaining attraction.

The crowd was now preoccupied with the fangirl that fell earlier and was now convulsing on floor. Her fellow fangirl friends had snapped out of their yaoi induced fantasies and were carrying the now comatose girl to the infirmary which the crowd had now focused their attention luckily leaving Hinata out of the new gossip and Sai left to his own devices.

------------

Hinata solemnly followed her cousin to a more secluded part of the expansive hallway, to give her that much needed privacy that was invaded just a few minutes before. Neji finally stopped at large window that overlooked the courtyard, it was only a few yards from her classroom but completely out of sight. Hinata lifted her head and studied her cousin. He had probably watched the whole spectacle; the whole embarrassing scene from beginning to end.

_Well, apparently yesterday wasn't a dream, now was it? _She sulked, eyes downcast and cheeks still red from her embarrassment.

_Still… I am happy; I never thought I never see Neji-niisan again._ Thinking positive she smiled a soft shy smile to her cousin. He never really changed even though the last she saw him was four years ago. He still had long hair, a clean appearance and the same Hyuuga eyes that showed there bonded the two together. Though he was acting a bit strange, he seemed anxious and nervous, penetrating the calm demeanor. Not just anything could do that to her emotionally distant cousin.

_He's worried about something._

"Hinata-sama, Why are you here? how can you afford this school, after…after what happened." Neji said.

"P-please don't call me 'Hinata-sama' anymore you know I should never be called Sama by anyone." Hinata said as she turned away from her cousin look over the courtyard.

"You're avoiding the question. Did you come here on your own or were you put up to it by someone."

"I-I-I, t-that was... I-I actually took the entrance exam and was able to get here on an s-scholarship. No one put me up to it. No one's forcing me I just wanted to…better myself t-that's all." Hinata replied. "Though I'm surprised to see you here Niisan, I thought you lived in Suna with the branch family."

"That's right, you were never informed. We moved to Konoha after the funeral. Father had to come here to take over Hiashi-sama's business, but why would you want to come here Hinata-sama? I'm worried about you, especially in a place like this, after everything that happened."

"Don't worry, I'm fine, I can manage on my own, though I do feel a little out of place, but for the most part I'm left alone. Is that all you wanted me for niisan?"

_Though I wouldn't some friends._

"Yes, well I just wanted to check up on you. I had no idea that you even attended this school. I never thought you would come here of your own volition. Though don't be fooled with the whole grandeur feeling around here, this is my second year here and this place is full of weirdoes and perverts. Though the students come from noble and wealthy birth, they're very eccentric, even the normal looking ones. You should make it a point to avoid those kind of characters Hinata-sama."

_Now that you mention it…_

"Ah, Neji-niisan that was you with those people yesterday right? Are you a part of that club I stumbled into yesterday, Host club was it? I can't imagine you know such outrageous people like them. You were never the type to join clubs or socialize when we were younger. Were you just running an errand for then or something like that?"

"Yeah… actually that's a good point and well…"

Someone chuckled and both Hyuuga heads swerved to see Sai right next to them, listening to their conversation.

Both were shocked and speechless allowing Sai to finish chuckling "Hyuuga-sempai is a part of our club, you see Hinata-kun. That's how we know each other and that's why I called you out of class. I was doing a favor for my sempai" Sai said as he interjected himself between Neji and Hinata, far too close to his cousin for Neji's taste as he glared at the back of Sai's head while Sai continued on. "In fact Hinata-kun the main reason he's here is because he was told to bring you to the club after school today. Otherwise he'll get in trouble with the president."

Hinata peeked out from the other Sai and gave a concerned look at an incredibly guilty looking Neji. "I-is that true Neji-niisan?"

Obviously he would have to answer that sooner or later so he resigned himself and got it over with. Though he felt guilty just thinking about it what the president had in store for his cute, innocent cousin. He sighed in defeat.

"Y-yes" Neji replied his eyes avoiding her.

"Huh" Sai said "so does that stuttering thing run in your family or…"

"Shut the hell up Sai!" Neji snapped glaring outright at Sai's stupid smiling face. He had already ruined his reunion with his cousin and now he had outed his little 'assignment' from the president. Frustrated neji simply couldn't take it anymore especially after that little spectacle he watched in the classroom Sai was obviously not Neji's favorite person at the moment. He grabbed Sai's collar with one hand and made a fist with the other. However before he could strike, his cousin had intervened.

"A-anou…" as Hinata got in between the two "I don't mind going with you after school Neji-niisan. It really is no trouble at all. If your president insists then there's really nothing for you to do. P-please stop fighting. I don't want you two to get in trouble over something like this."

There was a silence as both Hinata and Sai were waiting for Neji to make a move.

He sighed, "Alright" Neji said releasing Sai "and thank you Hinata-sama."

"Please don't call me that anymore Neji-niisan."

"Niisan?"

"Shut it Sai!"

"But…"

Just then the bell had rang throughout the school signaling the end of lunch and effectively cutting off any retort Sai could have made. Neji could feel a large headache coming on as he held a hand to his head and closed his eyes in irritation.

"He's gone you know," Sai said

"Who?"

"Your cousin, Hinata-kun."

He was right; Hinata was making her way back to her class never once looking back at the two.

"He's a weird one, but he is related to you. If it wasn't for his lack of female anatomy you'd think he was lacking in a certain male anatomy."

"For a seemingly straight guy, male anatomy is all you seem to think about or is that your way of insulting my cousin."

"It wasn't an insult and questioning my preferences won't really make the situation any less severe than it already is. You should just accept it as inevitable you know when that idiot get excited there's no stopping it. And not to change subjects but my next class is just down the hall, if you don't hurry you might be late."

Neji glared glare and Sai matched eye contact starting a manly stare-down. Although neither wanted to back off the warning bell had rung and they soon parted ways. Neji was now in an even worse mood than before and Sai smiling was smiling as he knew he was victorious.

Meanwhile Hinata was sulking in her seat, her lunch untouched and her stomach growling.

_Jerks._

----------------

**Hinata's a lot more open in her mind huh? She just doesn't have the courage to tell those idiots off. It's a bit OOC but if Haruhi was shy like Hinata then we really wouldn't get half the jokes Ouran has to offer. Just now that I just realized, Hinata is pretty rich in the original manga so to add Neji I had to add a soap opera background. It won't change the character at all though. But I had to make Neji rich, but Hinata poor and they're in the same family so soap opera emo back story it is.**

**Yeah that's about it for now. I was going to make it longer but its midnight and this seems to be a good stopping point. Sorry for going to town with Sai's character, but he seems to me like a precocious brat that doesn't know when to shut his mouth. Also that whole fangirl part was requested by a friend who likes yaoi WAY too much.**

**Anyhoo, reviews are always welcome but no flames, and hopefully I might get this fic to the actual plot sometime soon. ^-^ okay?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. It's been awhile huh? …Yeah so enjoy. ^-^**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Ouran just the story**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Chapter 4

* * *

Neji paced the overly large hallway waiting anxiously for the bell to ring. It was almost time for the first years to be let out for the day. He skipped on half of his kendo lesson but slipped out a little too early in order walk Hinata to the clubroom. Neji sighed; overall it was a bad idea to involve Hinata with that bunch of idiots.

But Sai was right whenever that certain idiot president set his mind on something there was no changing it.

_I didn't even know she went to this school. And of course she had to be put in the same class as that pain-in-the-ass Sai. Damn this stupid school. _

Neji zoned through the end of classes staring through the first year's hallway window, his prominent scowl a bit deeper than before. Eyes glazed over he was unaware that he was staring at his cousin who he hadn't seen in years. Hinata seemed preoccupied as well; too distracted to notice that Neji's stare had caught the attention of a few of his first year fans who were now whispering furiously to each other.

However Neji snapped out of it irked as he saw right next to his younger cousin a hand make a short little sarcastic salute connected to a smiling Sai looking as smug as ever sitting right next to _his_ cousin. Neji quickly looked away angrily and turned and faced the window in a huff. The clock tower read 3:29 and was taking its time to count out the last thirty seconds until the end of classes. He miserably shook his head trying not to think of what was about to come.

_I already know this isn't going to end well._

"Why is Hyuuga-senpai outside our classroom…? Oh, now he's pacing! I wonder if he's waiting for someone."

"He's looking this way; I wonder who he's looking for."

"It looks like he's looking at…Wait do you think he's looking at _me_?" a few girls squealed in delight.

"Hyuuga-senpai is waiting for his cousin, Hyuuga Hinata-kun the scholar student." Sai interrupted their conversation.

"Ehh, that grungy boy?"

"I thought his name looked familiar. But I didn't think that he was that important to the Hyuuga clan seeing as he's here on a scholarship. You'd think if he was they would just pay for his tuition."

"But" Sai argued, "Senpai also came to see him at the lunch break."

"I wonder what their relationship is for Hyuuga-senpai to be hanging out and staring at him like that."

"Oh look! He looked away."

"I never knew that Hyuuga-senpai was so shy."

Massive giggling ensued.

But Hinata wasn't paying attention to her classmates clamoring about her cousin and herself. She wasn't even paying attention to her teacher who was trying to calm down the rest of the class. Or even the bell, she was still trying to assemble some sense out of her unfortunate situation.

_The president is making nii-san bring me to the president. But why? Maybe…maybe I got nii-san in trouble because I broke that vase. Oh man that looked expensive. _

_I bet I couldn't pay for it if I worked like a dog for the rest of my life. Ugh this is just my luck too. Why did I take that scholarship? Why did I think that rich people were normal? I should know better by now._

"Hinata-kun" she heard an outside voice beckon her back from her thoughts.

She looked up to see Sai hovering above her with that same courteous looking smile. She was silent but Sai easily filled that silence quickly.

"Hyuuga-senpai is waiting for you outside" he said casually.

She looked out the hallway window and saw that her cousin waiting impatiently with a very dangerous look on his face. Sai just waved and Hinata's face began to turn pink. She quickly packed up her things and left the classroom to reunite with her cousin as Sai nonchalantly followed right behind her.

* * *

"I'm not angry at you Hinata-sama." Neji said tiredly.

"But I took so long because I was spacing out, and even worse I made you wait in front of my class like that. I'm very sorry nii-san." she said, bowing slightly again as they continued walked the hallway.

"Don't apologize, I wasn't glaring at you."

"Then what were you glaring at?"

"..." Neji turned away from her inquiring stare.

"Yes what were you glaring at senpai?" Sai said breaking the awkward silence between the two cousins. Making Neji remember that he was tagging along and interrupting their alone time.

"You're annoying Sai." Neji said in retaliation

"Hinata-kun, do you know why Hyuuga-senpai is so mad?" Sai said walking closer to Hinata, taking the gap between the two cousins.

"Huh? ...Well I'm not sure, but I think he's angry because he had to wait for me for so long. I don't want to be a bother to nii-san."

"Well if that's the case Hyuuga-senpai I can take Hinata-kun to the clubroom. If you don't want to that is."

"Really niisan? If I'm an inconvenience I have no problem going with Sai-san. By myself"

_The least I can do is this. I don't want to trouble Neji-niisan after all this time. _Hinata thought

"..." Neji stopped a few steps ahead of them.

"Niisan?" "Hyuuga-senpai, why did you stop moving?"

Both looked curiously at Neji's back that was trembling slightly. Most likely out of irritation or suppressed rage though both of them did not register the amount of anger that spilled from his back before he turned. He turned around with such a fearful aura that barely masked the amount of frustration that leaked out that it made both Sai and his own cousin flinch from the murderous intent.

"Sai" he said patiently, "I have to deal with you in club but if you go near my cousin, I personally make sure you regret it. And Hinata-sama" Neji said, taking his cousin's hand pulling her away from Sai's side and down the hallway trying to create some distance. "You're too vulnerable. If you leave yourself open like that who knows what's going to happen to you?"

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked. Her face tinged with a blush of the utter concern he showed for her.

Neji didn't turn around and replied "Nothing, just forget it."

Sai stood where they left him, watching the cousins until they turned the corner to the music rooms. He smiled to himself.

"Interesting."

* * *

When they had gotten to the door of the club with Sai just a few steps behind there was no blinding light, no roses scattered in an imaginary wind. Just three boys scattered about in an overly spacious room.

Two were playing cards on the couch and the other was in the corner writing in a leather-bound folder. _He's the one I saw before _Hinata thought. Then flinched as she realized that she was the center of attention, the black-haired boy seemed to be glaring at her as she tried to hide behind her cousin.

"Neji, Sai" He started, his tone sharp. "Where's Naruto?"

"Isn't he in the same class as you? Shouldn't you know where he is?" Neji asked

"Has Naruto-senpai gone missing again?" Sai asked right after.

"That idiot left right after class so I don't know where he is. That moron." Sasuke said muttering the last part under his breath. But then his attention on the newcomer sharply pointed to Hinata that the abrupt action made her jump a little. "Wait, if you didn't see him then why is _that _here again?"

Hinata face turned completely red as she babbled trying to explain herself but Neji stepped to shield his cousin and was outright glaring at the other boy. "Hinata-sama is my cousin Sasuke and I know you're pissed because you can't keep tabs on an idiot but it doesn't mean you can take it out on whoever you please." Creating a tension between the usually neutral members of the host club.

Neither of the usually calm boys wanted to back down. "I've never seen either of them as angry like this before, especially Sasuke-sempai he's usually so detached." Sai commented as they moved farther from the fighting aura that was building between the two.

"Don't bug me Hyuuga, I don't care if you're older, I'm in too foul of a mood right now."

"Same here."

The fighting aura building between the two was so intense she felt herself cling to Sai instinctively. However the tense atmosphere was shattered by an unsuspecting voice made by a new figure.

"Wow Sai, you're so buddy-buddy with Neji's cousin." He said completely ignoring the two other boys as they turned around to see the speaker. "And it's only been a day since you said all that horrible stuff about Neji's cousin and now look at you." Hinata also turned to see the boy who broke the silence as Neji decided to break off the stare-off with Sasuke and then take Sai somewhere private dragging him along from the scruff of his shirt with Sai's face even more pallid than usual. Sasuke deciding that he wanted no part in it left to do paperwork at a desk at the other side of the room. Hinata was left all alone with the strange boy.

She got a good look at the smiling boy, shorter than the others but still taller than her. Brown shaggy hair and sharp eyes but the strangest thing was the two triangular tattoos on his cheeks; they were blood-red against his tan skin.

"You know you shouldn't stare at people." He said slyly laughing a bit.

Caught by surprise Hinata face flared up again as she noncoherently tried to apologize to the boy but the boy just laughed it off and dragged her away to the couches where she had seen him before.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba a third year and your senpai. And don't worry about that, it's not your fault. They're always been like that, just a little too high strung." He said cheerfully. "So your Hyuuga Hinata right?"

"R-right" she stuttered, not trying to notice that he was leading her by the hand.

"Great. I've heard a lot about you. We're all waiting for the President to arrive so come play cards with us."

"Us?" She asked as he finally let her go having reached their destination.

"Yeah this is Aburame Shino." He introduced. The boy in question was large and quiet, that seemed to contradict everything about Kiba hyper kind of personality with a calm stoic silence. His hair was black and his eyes were covered by thick sunglasses that hid mostly everything.

"Nice to meet you." She said bowing slightly to her senior. And in return he nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Okay! Set up the cards." Kiba announced "We were in the middle of a game but I thought it would be better if you would play as well. So were going to start again."

Kiba took all the cards and the current hand from Shino's hands but before he could shuffle the deck Shino said, "I was winning." Kiba who did not quite hear right away (or chose to ignore it) kept right on shuffling the deck.

"Bullshit, you were cheating." And he continued uncontested.

"Kiba", someone yelled from outside in the hall. Hinata turned recognizing her cousin's voice, but did not see him or Sai. "What are you doing with my cousin?" his tone angry.

"It's just gin Neji. It's not like we're play strip poker." Kiba retaliated, his tone lighthearted. "As if Shino would play strip poker." Kiba whispered so that only she could hear and the very absurdity of the mental image that came to mind Hinata giggled her face showing a smile for a long time since she came to the school. Kiba was smiling and laughing along with her.

"Alright." He announced, "You might have a future in this club after all." Kiba said grinning wildly. "You'll see, this place is fun once you get used to it Hina-chan"

"H-Hina-chan?" she asked at the beaming boy. Her face just a little bit red. "Yeah because you're cute like a girl, so hina-chan" he explained nonchalantly without looking away from his cards. "And don't worry I don't think you'll have fun here because your gay, it's because your good-looking when you smile. Not that I'm hitting on you or anything. If fact not to dash your hopes or anything but everyone here is probably straight, well maybe with the exception of Sai because of his 'vocabulary' I swear he says it so much I think it a fixation or something…" Kiba just rambled on and on not knowing that Hinata was barely registering the large amount of information that spewed out. From another's viewpoint she looked completely dejected.

_Do they all really think I'm a guy? _She asked herself, without knowing started tearing up unconsciously _and how can all of them think I'm GAY?_

"Kiba" a deep voice had snapped the absorbed two to the owner of the voice. "Yeah" Kiba answered suspiciously. Hinata peeked out of her hands.

"You're making him uncomfortable." He stated simply.

"No I'm not Shino. Hina-chan doesn't mind." Kiba argued back.

"He's crying." He said and Kiba's head snapped to Hinata surprising her to hide herself with her hands feeling the tears run down her face as she blinked. But Kiba almost roughly held her hands and pushed them from her face. His hand was scattered on the floor. Her face was red and his was alarmed and tool close.

"I…I…" Kiba started his face filled with remorse "I'm really sorry Hina-chan. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just wanted you to feel welcome. Sometimes I'll say something really stupid." He looked as dejected as she had just moments before his eyes grew bigger and it was almost as if his puppy-dog eyes were beginning to water.

"I promise if I do anything to make you annoyed or awkward just say the word and I'll have Shino smack me upside the head." He said so with such enthusiasm shining on his face that it almost shocked Hinata.

"Why me?" Shino said calmly

"Because you hit like a girl."

"Since when?"

And without missing a beat Kiba had started another argument with the other boy. Kiba was so completely focused on his argument he forgot about Hinata even though he was still leaning over her his hands still holding hers. She couldn't help but laugh at the two. Unbeknownst to her that they had stopped bickering, Kiba had even let go of her hands.

"I'll be sure to do that Inuzuka-senpai" she said between chuckles.

"Alright! But it's just Kiba, not Inuzuka-senpai. Too formal for friends."

"Friends?"

"Yeah as long as you're here Hina-chan me and Shino will be your best friends no matter what." He said happily "If you have any problems or need advice you can just ask us okay?"

"Okay" she said hesitatingly, "Kiba-kun."

"Yosh, now that that's out of the way before we open let's play some gin." Actively dealing out the cards and then turning to Hinata. "In honor of our new friend I will beat the pants off of Shino" He said grinning wolfishly.

"Okay" she said smiling back

"As if you could."

* * *

Minutes after Naruto entered almost silently looking around the clubroom. Kiba and Shino were playing cards with someone and Neji was standing broodingly with eyes closed next to a sick looking Sai. And with a quick sweep of the room found that he was safe. Entering completely through the door he was greeted to a strike from behind with a leather folder. Bent down in pain he saw the red-eyed Uchiha in a very visible bad mood.

"Was I late again?" He said sheepishly.

"Over a half hour" Sasuke deadpanned. "What did I say about being late Naruto?"

"Yeah, Yeah what's done is done, don't get so riled up because we lost a little time."

"…" Sasuke just glared at the boy before composing himself "Whatever just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yes, sir" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Why were you late anyway?" Sasuke asked offhandedly now writing in the notebook taking note of the time from his watch.

"Oh, I had to borrow something from someone and it took awhile." He said cryptically while showing the paper shopping bag to Sasuke

"That's helpful, what did you borrow and why did it take you so long to borrow it."

"You'll see." Naruto said turning to see the other club members seeing the commotion collect to the front of the room.

"I don't care." Sasuke said, but Naruto ignored him.

"Neji did you bring your cousin?" he asked hyperactively smiling brightly.

"Yes…" Neji started but was interrupted by Kiba "He's right here." Kiba said.

"Perfect. Now…" he trailed off into an awkward silence while everyone stared at him.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Sasuke said.

"Right! Hyuuga Hinata do you know why you have been summoned to the prestigious host club?" he gestured grandly

Wordlessly she shook her head uncomfortable of all the attention that was on her again.

"Well, just the other day you broke a valuable vase that would have been auctioned off at the very least eight million yen!"

"Eight million yen!" she squeaked in surprise, her usually soft voice was higher in volume than usual.

"Now don't think me inconsiderate about your plight as a commoner I have taken into account that you could never pay for this even if you worked every day for the rest of your life. So I've decided to let you pay for it by working here."

_Eight million yen, eight million yen, how could I pay back EIGHT…wait what?"_

"So Hinata-kun will be working here during club hours?" Sai asked.

"Yep, see teme you shouldn't freak out so much, I came up with a solution for finding the money for the vase."

Sasuke just looked sourly at the blonde and went back to writing in his notebook.

"Wait, wait" Hinata said abruptly looking almost sick. "If it's possible with you I'd really rather not work here. I could pay you back by getting another part time job a-and I could pay it back in installments so please…"

"How could you pay for it with a measly minimum wage job? There's no way you could pay for it like that when you can't even buy the school uniform." Sasuke said coldly cutting her off.

A figurative knife twisted itself in her heart as she realized that he was right. Even with cutbacks she would live in relative poverty to try to pay them back the entire debt. Tiny gloom clouds circled her as Neji objected, "Don't you think it's a little unfair, if Hinata doesn't want anything to do with the club, Sasuke does he really have to do this?"

"It's not my idea talk to our president."

"Neji, trust me this is a genius idea, and the best part about it is that he'll be earning a little money if he works for us so he doesn't have to get a part time job or anything while he's at school. He'll just work at the club and be in it as well."

"He'll be making money?" Kiba asked looking down at Hinata who's gloom had yet to leave.

"Technically, the money for the vase will be paid installments but he'll be working on one of my servants' pay which is actually very high comparing it to a common minimum wage job."

"So technically if he works for us in high school and he'll be able to pay it off and make some money working at the club?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, see its works out for everyone. We get our money back on the vase _Sasuke_, we get to help out a poor student that had accidentally fallen on hard times and Neji gets to see his cousin for the first time in years. Look I even got his uniform from my home." He said lifting a paper shopping bag.

"That's what you went to get that took half an hour to bring." "Shut up. My house is far away and the head of the house is really strict." Naruto protested. "Cool." Kiba said as they argued about Naruto's stupidity and took the bag from Naruto and casually looked at the contents and lit up. "Oh I'm all for it this is the perfect uniform for Hina-chan."

"Hina-chan?" Neji asked.

"See I knew you it was a great idea, go get him changed we're going to try it out today."

"Great, I can't wait." Kiba said as he pulled the catatonic Hinata to a different part of the club as Shino followed carrying the paper bag.

"I'm still not for it. Naruto you can't force people to do what you want, Sasuke stop this madness." Neji said.

"Your cousin the one who started the whole thing I really don't care as long as the money is being paid back. If Naruto wants to waste money so that your cousin doesn't have to work two to three jobs at a time then that's his business as long as it doesn't lose the club money then I don't care what he does."

"Yep. Actually Neji I being really generous towards your cousin. You see this is actually plan B." Naruto said happily.

"…What was plan A" Neji asked suspiciously.

"Plan A was actually a makeover on your cousin and then make him into a host. Just a little polishing and he could pass as host material; I mean he's pretty enough"

"…What?" Neji said incredulously.

Naruto continued, "Yeah pretty like a girl. That's hard to find a boy with those kinds of looks. But then I thought because he seemed really shy and timid and weird he would freak out all the girls so the official plan A was to make a team out of you two. We would have called it 'Little cousin warms Hyuuga Neji's ice heart' or even better 'The almost-like brotherly love between cousins, Hyuugacest'." Naruto finished with an artful pose.

"Are you insane? How in the hell do you come up with that?" Neji said seething in disbelief.

"Well, then again" Naruto continued ignoring Neji altogether, "I didn't think you would be comfortable leading your poor gay cousin on like that so I had to chuck that idea out completely."

"It sounds like a good idea to me. Neji loves him cousin, he's really overprotective of him anyway." Sai said.

"Don't make stuff up Sai." Neji said his killing aura almost rising up again.

"Yeah Sai gets the right idea, see women love a sense of forbidden love and we could he really make that a selling point for you and actually if you got enough customers as a team I would have let your cousin off the hook." Naruto said.

"Where did you get that thought anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"I researched popular topics amongst BL fanatics on the internet."

"…Alright then it's your club do what you want."

Neji looked at him with disbelief. "Seriously _you? _You're not going to stop this."

The two boys stared each other down again but Sasuke was first to break the gaze. "Yeah, I don't really care."

"This is insanity."

"Genius might seem insane at first I know for a fact that it would work. Trust me."

"Why can't I just pay you for the stupid vase?" Neji said

"Don't be silly, even commoner have to know the value of their mistakes. If you pay for it then he wouldn't learn anything and as your president I will not stand for that." Naruto said

"Plus it's more fun" Sai chipped in.

"Exactly."

Neji seriously contemplated getting his practice shinai from his bag and going to town on their heads.

* * *

"Wow they're awfully loud out there huh Shino." Kiba said glancing at the bickering circle of boys.

Shino just nodded silently.

"Almost done there Hina-chan?" Kiba somewhat shouted across the cloth barrier that made up the club semi changing room.

"A-Almost" she stuttered.

"You sure you don't need any help in there. I don't think you've ever worn anything like that and no one here minds helping. We can call Naruto it's his servant's uniform I think. He can help you too if you want." Kiba said.

"N-No thank you. I can do it myself." She squeaked

"Alright suit yourself but hurry it up or Sasuke is going to blow a gasket."

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror. It was a maid uniform, it was straight black but white frills and lace had accented the dress cleanly. If she wasn't wearing bindings today **(because conveniently for the author everything else was dirty) **the tight dress would have shown off more curves then she was comfortable showing to a bunch of strange men (who thought she was male)

She sighed _this is almost the most embarrassing thing I've done. But then again _she thought while observing herself _if it was anything else than a maid outfit I could possibly tolerate it_

"Hina-chan" Kiba said playfully

"C-Coming." She said pushing the curtains away to the awaiting eyes of her new friends.

"Yep." Kiba said with a smug tone "I knew it would look great on you." He held her hand again and pulled her to the other group of boys "Let's go show you off."

"Great" She said faking a smiling

_Just great._

* * *

The bickering altogether stopped when they had returned the stares (with the exception of Sasuke who looked once) were even more heated than last time. Kiba patted her on the head and said, "Doesn't he look great?"

Hinata looked helplessly at her cousin as her face who composure had been fair suddenly lit up again as she tried to wordlessly signal help from her cousin and try her hardest to not faint at the same time, but Neji looked at her with dead and jaded eyes.

"Cross-dressing?" Sai asked but was ignored. Naruto who shared Kiba's smug look from before, making him look even foxier with his eyes closed. "Yep I just knew that my family's uniform would fit you nicely. It was worth the hardships I had to go through to see you like that." His face lit up with a large smile that made Hinata look down in embarrassment.

"You see cross-dressing is actually very popular in all kinds of yaoi situations, and it's very predominant in many Shoujo comics as well."

"That's actually genius." Sai remarked

"Don't I know it?" Naruto said proudly. "So what do you think Neji, great right?"

"…" Neji started. "Better than plan A."

"There's a plan A?" Hinata asked looking to escape the maid uniform for good. Neji looked in alarm at his cousin as he heard the sheer hope emanating from her tone.

"Yeah, but I thought you would be uncomfortable with it so I had to sack it. But I think this idea has its merits as well."

"Naruto, you've got two minutes then we have to go and do club activities." Sasuke added randomly while staring at his watch his irritation growing more visible.

"What already, I wanted to get ready first."

"No time. That's what happens when you're a half an hour late."

Alright, alright don't be such a killjoy."

"A-Ano" she stuttered, "If it's not too much trouble could I do the other plan? I'm not comfortable with this" she made a gesture to the dress.

"Wait" Neji said, "Hinata trust me on this plan A is much worse than this."

Hinata looked at him quizzically and then stared down at the dress knowing that she would have to serve people in said dress and the idea mortified her. She almost glared at him.

_There is nothing worse than this._

"Ah Neji is being difficult today." Naruto butted in, "Sure that's no problem, we can't do it now because we have no time but when we start up again next week on Monday we will put plan A into progress. And then you can decide which plan you want to use to pay us back. Sorry I guess I decided too early what would make you uncomfortable." He said smiling an apologetic smile

"Ah…don't apologize. Thank you for being so understanding." She said relieved that being in a maid outfit would only last one day.

"Alright so let's get you ready for club."

"No time, we have to go to the courtyard now."

"But…"

"I said there's no time" Sasuke said pushing the blonde out the door the rest of the group followed with the exception of the two Hyuuga cousins.

"It won't be so bad right?" she asked cousin her voice faint but relieved

He looked at her wearily and continued out the door leaving his cousin to follow.

"You have no idea" he said when she was out of earshot and held a hand to his head to try and stop the pounding headache that had just begun.

He sighed _its going to be a long day._

* * *

**Is it just me or am I bullying Neji too much? ****Ah well. You may have noticed that Hinata lost a bit of her spunk but it will return, and in greater numbers. Kiba's a little different too but that's because I am trying to find a happy balance between his actual character and Hunny's super cute character, I think it'll work out though. I actually have a rough outline of the next chapter so I hope to have the next one out sooner. I will at the very update the next chapter by 2011. That is a promise. Till then please Read and Review ^-^**


End file.
